Captivated
by Wingfy
Summary: When love arrives you get more than motivated, you feel captivated. These are just some small drabbles I just wanted to write, I hope you like them! Yami
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Me doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! in enay sense, it actually belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**(A/N): **These are some small drabbles I came up with whilst I was thinking on how long has it been since I last saw an episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Considering I'm an amateur at this category, I humbly request of you to be nice to me -begs- You can comment in any way you like but please, don't be so mean guys, okay?

Hope you enjoy reading and please tell me if you liked it!! :)

* * *

_**A**ngel_

There was something about the way Yugi talked that made Yami want to hold him and love him beyond eternity. There was something special in those large naive amethyst eyes, a sparkle perhaps? Or maybe it was the fire, the intensity burning behind those orbs telling the other how much he loved him. Perhaps it was the way the lithe one moved in innocent rhythm every time they made love. Or maybe it was the way he whispered Yami's name, the way the amethyst-eyed teen arched so blamelessly into his lover's touch. What was it?

Maybe it was the love he felt towards his little one burning and swirling deep inside him every time he caressed his beautiful angel. Maybe it was that strong desire to become one and be the only one every time they made love, or perhaps it was that sweet voice echoing in his ear when they finished their love-making.

Whatever it was, Yami was sure that his angel was unique, unique in every sense.

_**B**ond_

_'There exists nothing stronger than our bond.' _That's what Yami thought as he watched his lithe love knit his brows downwards in concentration, carefully studying how the other was dealing with his clothes.

Sure, the amethyst eyed boy had a strong bond with his grandfather and friends but nothing compared to the one the great pharaoh and he himself had. There had always been something special between them both since the day they met, something the pharaoh himself couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Do you think this one would suite me, Yami-kun?" The great pharaoh was suddenly cut off of his thoughts, blinking a couple of times before visualising the clothes being offered in front of him. "I think they're a little-..." Smoothly as Yami could, he quickly held his little one in his arms, cuddling him and hugging him with all the love he had. The reaction was a soft giggle followed by a cute smile.

Those clothes didn't matter at all; the only thing that matter to Yami was his little one; nothing less and nothing more.

* * *

**Wingfy: **I hope these drabbles are of your liking! Best wishes to you all and be seeing you soon!! :)

If, in your opinion, I should continue with 'these', please let me know guys! Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I hope you enjoy these ones!!

* * *

_**C**_rave

The silent yearning, the strong longing, the intense fire, the insatiable want, was something the sweet innocent boy named Yuugi found craving and craving day after day every time his taller lover smiled at him. The lithe boy knew that even with the slight-less look or the gentlest smile, he would melt in his Yami's arms. It didn't take him that long to surrender in that blissful sensation when the pharaoh wrapped his strong arms about the angel's waist. He was like a willing captive when he was with his pharaoh, a willing-in-love slave every time they made love.

The craving wasn't for the touches or the caresses he felt, the craving was for the wonderful person who did them to him. _'Magic behind his being, everything he is, is as great as life itself.'_

Yami will always be Yuugi's entire world, for ever and ever.

**_D_**esire

That stunning pale skin was so tempting and inviting. Yami loved the way it glistened with those sweaty pearly droplets in the middle of their lovemaking. He loved the way it felt, so smooth to the touch; how his fingers could ghost feathery like all around that petite body. Though, he loved and treasured most how the owner of such wondrous body asked so naively for his lover to continue.

Yami felt a sudden possessiveness arise from deep within him as he watched his lithe love plead and look at him with so guiltless eyes; so submissive, so kind, so loving, so innocent.

In Yami's opinion, desire was always a side effect of a stronger feeling, love.

* * *

**(A/N): **Thanks so much for the lovely reviews!! I love reviews!! =^.^= I'm really glad someone liked my crappy work! I'll update my fic next Monday so, till then, see you guys!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!

Hope you guys enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**_E_**t_**e**_rnal

Something beautiful happens when you lose in the sweet embrace of love. Something deep within stirs and comes alive, something burns, something clicks; something eats you from inside out. It's a marvellous sensation that makes you feel loved and wanted. Those tender touches, those gentle caresses, those soft whispers, that strong figure hovering above me, that glossy sweat trickling down his form, that intense glimmer in his eyes telling me _'You're mine'_, everything mixes with that sweet surrender. You don't feel anything beyond completion; you just feel the scorching warmth wanting to get out, wanting to become one with the one you love many times and in many ways.

I'm so glad my Yami's love for me is eternal; I feel wanted, I feel loved, I feel like in home.

**_F_**atigued

Feeling exhausted it's an entire normal state in which someone doesn't want to do extra effort on things regarding physical movement. Neither the subject desires to feel tired by doing extra things, like walking, trotting or even something minor which includes physical interaction. But then, what is one to do when you have such a cute, naive, exorbitantly innocent boyfriend at your side?

In Yami's opinion, his beautiful amethyst-eyed angel, Yuugi, was always worth the exhaustion, for the word didn't have a meaning.

* * *

**(A/N): **I'm so sorry if these ones are a pain in the rear to you guys as I'm aware that my work sucks but still I hope you like them! Please, tell me what you think of these! =^.^=


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! I only own the ideas for this drabbles or whatever they are.

I really hope you enjoy reading these and thank you very, very much for those lovely reviews!! I'm really happy when I receive them!

Thanks and enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**_G_**odly

In Yuugi's eyes, his pharaoh was an extraordinaire person with a strong personality and a strong heart. Humble, caring, determined and a little bit possessive at times. If one looked at him, they would notice right after the stern look on his face, so serious and not the talkative type, a reserved character in other words. However, the main point that attracted Yuugi most was that godly body structure of his.

As the lithe boy watched his love's body, he felt shivers and a familiar burning sensation running down his spine. Thoughts of last night's activities flooded his mind. The way that built body hovered over him, the sensual movements following right after, the whispers, the friction, the way his Yami pressed his body against his own lithe one in sweet unison.

A blush spread across Yuugi's face as he noticed his pharaoh was looking at him with a knowing smile. He had stared too long and he would love the consequences of that later at night with his godly lover.

**_H_**eig**_h_**t

For some people, height is really important. Apparently it makes you look, attractive, appealing, and handsome; pretty in the girls' case. It also makes you look smarter, elegant, neat and cool. But then, where's the true essence of a person if you only fall in love with looks? In this case, Yami believed the world's beliefs to be fatly wrong, for his lithe hikari was a valiant, sincere, radiant, cute, strong, willing and innocent to a fault person. Adding all those aspects he found out later about his lithe love when they first kissed as something wonderful he only had. Apart from that, height didn't matter at all, as Yami believed his innocent hikari had the perfect size.

Why? That's only for him to know and for you, if you're lucky, to find out.

* * *

**(A/N): **There, what do you think?? Do you like them so far? You know you can comment in any way you like guys!

Thank-e-u loads and be seeing you soon! Have a nice weekend!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Me doesn't own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**_I_**nvoluntar_**i**_ly

When Yami first met his sweet aibou, he thought the lithe kid was a valiant boy who treasured his friends above anything else. His demeanour showed how sweet, caring and how human Yuugi could be. There was nothing wrong like hate or grudges in that truthful heart. That was the first impression he got when he met Yuugi. However, as their adventures went on, he scrutinised his soul one day to see what was that odd feeling emerging from deep within him. Why was it that every time the sweet Yuugi talked to him, his heart felt the void filling in with warmth? What was that odd feeling? Why with the simplest of smiles Yuugi gave him, Yami felt whole?

He fortunately found that answer when his Yuugi kissed him for the first time, when his lithe love confessed those same feelings for him. When Yami and his little hikari made love for the first time one dreamy night.

When one falls, you never let go.

_**J**_ealousy

The amethyst-eyed boy, better known as Yuugi, always felt how his rage crept up on him every time he watched Anzu either hugging or talking to Yami. However, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't help but to step in their conversation and yank Yami away from her. He really couldn't help it; it was natural for him to defend his love, to be the only one, to be...

"W-Why did you k-kiss me?" Yuugi pondered dreamily as he was released from the sudden kiss. "Because I love you..." Yami replied subtly, placing another kiss on Yuugi's lips tenderly whilst wrapping his arms around his lithe form.

From that point on, Yuugi had no more room for jealousy in his heart for he knew his Yami loved him very much.

* * *

**(A/N)**: I know no one likes my crappy work –apart from a few reviewers that is- but please guys bear with me!! I know it may not be the best, but I'm really trying!

Thanks for reading anyways, take care guys! See you!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh! The only thing I own though, are these ideas I have for this drabbles.

P.S: Yuugi belongs to Yami, if anyone decides to change that; they'll suffer a disastrous end.

**Wingfy: **Thanks so much for your reviews guys!! They always cheer me up when I read them; I hope these ones are of your liking!! It's not quite what one my reviewers suggested but still, I hope you like it! Thx and enjoy reading!!

* * *

**_K_**ing-sized

One of the enjoyable parts of their wonderful relationship was the lovemaking, and the sweet lithe Yuugi enjoyed it most when he and his handsome lover, Yami, _'had a nice game'_ as part of becoming one. However, their innocent games usually referred to these usual leads; the evil, wicked pharaoh and the kind, cute, helpless little slave.

When talking about Yami and Yuugi, those games really tended to get rough; hence one day they both decided on buying a brand-new bed which could handle the hardships of their games played.

You know, beds do take all those _consequences_.

**_L_**ips

With one kiss, the former pharaoh knew why Yuugi was so innocent. With one kiss, he knew why those fine lips were so addictive, so sweet. With one kiss, he discovered his charming hikari could take his breath away. With one kiss, he knew his little love could surrender and give way to his deepest desires. With one kiss, Yami knew he could do anything to his lithe angel. Because with every one of those he received, he knew his aibou would live only for him.

* * *

**Wingfy: **So...? What do you think?? Is it still inside your parameters? I'll update next Friday, gotta fix something at home, so till then, see you!! Have a nice and fluffy day!! Bye, bye!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi!

**Wingfy: **Thanks a bunch for all the reviews you've given me!! They really made my day every time I look at them! These ones go to all those who've bothered in reading and reviewing! I really have to say I'm deeply grateful to you guys, without you, I wouldn't have continued with this fic!! So, thank-e-us!!

Now, I hope you enjoy reading!!

* * *

**_M_**ake love

It all started with a whisper, the gentle whisper of a subtle voice calling Yuugi's name so sweetly, echoing throughout the night across the dim room. The silhouette of two beings could be seen moving slowly on the bed, whispers of endearment were heard whilst the candles embraced them with a soft, entrancing aura; captivating, persuasively.

The smaller of the two was moaning hazily, dimly as he felt warm hands explore his silky chest; feeling slightly dazed by the excruciating heat emanating from his body. The taller one, on the other hand, was nipping delicately the lithe one's neck whilst with both hands he gently grabbed his angel's slender hips, bringing that petite body closer to his scorching warmth.

At that point, everything was magical. The burning feelings swirling within both teens, the steady yet oddly pleasurable pain as the little one was slowly stretched, the need in Yuugi's voice, the possessive tone in Yami's grunts, the anxiety of becoming one, all those emotions were overflowing inside both boy's minds. And then, it all happened. With one faint moan from the lithe one, Yami steadily made love to his beautiful hikari, moving tenderly in and out, in a slow rhythm, just like a first time should be. While the former pharaoh was looking intently at the sweet flushing boy in his arms, the lithe hikari was brimming with joy at feeling how his love moved inside him, making love to him, conveying unspoken words with one simple action. As soon as amethyst eyes could barely open, Yami let the phrase _'I love you Yuugi, my Yuugi'_ slip his lips; that was when the lithe angel gave into that mesmerising look, for he felt loved, felt he belonged.

An _'I love you too, Yami' _was enough to make the owner of that name know the feeling was mutual, and he corresponded to that with equal fervour, with equal love.

Lovemaking, it's indeed something beyond this world.

**_N_**ips

There was something that had to be hidden behind that leather necklace sweet Yuugi always wore. His friends, since noticing how Yuugi seemed to have born with it, had often pondered about it too, asking questions as to why Yuugi wore it all of the time even when wearing the school uniform. Why would he always have it if he'd look great even without it?

Well, since the day he confessed his love to Yami, he decided to put on something that covered his slender neck from that point on, for Yami seemed to fancy not only his rosy lips but also another tender, sensitive part of his body. Yami was naughty when he was having fun with his lithe hikari; that much is known, and he wasn't fully satisfied until his hikari's silky throat branded a small permanent love-bite every week.

Yuugi was Yami's and those love-bites were proof enough who dared say otherwise. Care to go against the former pharaoh's thoughts?

* * *

**(A/N): **Well, -.-' I honestly don't know if you'll like these ones or not, but in any case, I highly hope you like them!! It took me a while to come up with the 'N' word, and I first thought I'd go for 'Naughty' just as one of my reviewers suggested, but then again, I couldn't really come up with anything liable, so I ended up wondering what would be best for the 'N' letter and then I kind of came up with the idea when I looked at one picture of Yuugi without his coat on. He does look cute without his coat and only that sleeveless shirt. All sexy-like!! –squeals- Yeah, I know, I'm crazy, so what!! I really can't help it when it comes to Yami&Yuugi!!

Well, be seeing you guys next Tuesday and I wish you a happy and fun weekend!! Bye, bye!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own a thing as per referring to Yu-Gi-Oh! You sweet people do know who it rightfully belongs to.

Thank you, thank you, and thank you for the lovable reviews!! You guys are the best, you rock!! These ones are for all of you reviewers and readers alike! Thx for the enormous support on me and this fic!!

P.S: Yami no Yuugi has a strong right -and desire- on Yuugi Motou. Advise: Respect that right.

Hope you enjoy reading!!

* * *

**_O_**ne **_o_**f a milli**_o_**n

The former pharaoh was one day looking back on his own memories about those times back in ancient Egypt where he could have almost anything any ruler could desire. He could've rubbed it on somebody else for having being the most gallant, rich and extraordinaire pharaoh in all Egypt. He could have been given jewels, women, countries, and things like the sort and he, as the great pharaoh he was, had gladly accepted them. But now, looking into his own present, the former pharaoh found some things had changed.

If he was offered something like he'd been given in his past life, he'd politely turned that all down. Why, one may ponder. The answer was an easy one; why would he achieve for something greater if he had already found the greatest treasure of all on this Earth? Why indeed, if he had his lithe, innocent hikari at his side?

To the former pharaoh his sweet Yuugi made him a pharaoh; the best of all.

**_P_**lead

According to definition itself, plead is to ask, to implore, to beg and so on to somebody for something in a very strong and serious way. However, according to Yami's _definition_ plead is having his beautiful Yuugi at _his_ mercy asking for _more _of him in a very _submissive, innocent _and _pleasant _way.

In the end, Yami holds the key to make little Yuugi surrender under his feathery, subtle touches.

Who wouldn't give in anyways?

* * *

**(A/N): **Comments, comments? I really, really hope you like this!! I gotta admit I did have fun in writing the last one –I...imagined something...as I was writing...- At first I thought I wouldn't come up with anything but well, there's the result of it. Like it? Yes? No? Please, pretty please, let me know!

Best wishes, take care and I'll be seeing ya on Friday guys!! Have a nice weekend!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy: **Thank-e-us so much for being so nice to me guys!! You're reviews are always lovely to read!! I didn't expect to receive such good reviews, I always thought my work sucked -T^T- Thanks again guys! You mean everything to me!! You guys really rock! =^.^= I feel happy, I love YamixYuugi and I love you guys for the big support you've given me!

Now, I really hope you like these ones! Enjoy reading! :)

* * *

**_Q_**uiver

Here he was, shivering, remaining self-control, feeling how the sudden want and insatiable desire ran up and down his spine; stunned and petrified at the somehow sensual action going on in front of him, unable to move his eyes off the little one currently taking a bath.

Unaware of his Yami's presence, Yuugi went on with his usual bathing ritual; small hands slowly getting rid off the soap surrounding his slender hips, the warm water running down his supple petite body, head arched back as he enjoyed the warm spray making droplets accumulate in certain areas the pharaoh oh so wished to lick on. Now his hikari was moving from side to side, almost finishing with his bath. Dear Ra, the former pharaoh was _really _being tempted by his sweet angel.

Impossible to bear it any more, Yami joined his angel to enjoy their day of fun. After all, the _real _bath had just begun.

**_R_**avenous

What are the after-effects of lovemaking? Certainly to the former pharaoh was the adorable, irresistible crimson blush invading his angel's face, that fragile body shivering beneath him, petite arms lazily encircled around his neck, those rosy lips slightly parted allowing soft intakes of breath and those half lidded amethyst jewels shining with slight lust.

The breathtaking sight before Yami was screaming to ravish the sweet lithe boy underneath him again, to redo another intense hour of lovemaking. Yami simply smirked at his own thoughts, his sweet hikari looked, lovable, _eatable_, and he had yet to pull out from within his lithe love.

Indeed, the pharaoh was feeling _hungry_ by merely staring at his aibou.

* * *

**(A/N): **Liked it? Yes? No? It took me more than I thought to come up with the last one; I didn't know what I wanted to write exactly for the 'R' letter. Guess it wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but in any case, I hope I get your approval guys.

Well, be seeing you on Monday and have a nice fluffy weekend!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Wingfy: **So thank you for your lovely reviews guys!! T^T I feel happy as of now and I really hope you enjoy reading these ones!! Thank-e-us once again!

* * *

**_S_**ore

These, were the worst moments sweet Yuugi hated so much after spending _all night_ doing _'things'_ with his love. He really hated the pain in that specific lower area whenever he wanted to sit up straight on the bed, he hated how his limbs objected at any slight move he wanted to make, and he oh so hated how his body felt numb even when he only wanted to turn on his side. In the end, the lithe teen didn't have much of a choice but to lay on his bed, unmoving, wait till the pain had subsided a bit.

His handsome lover wasn't at fault though, the sweet amethyst-eyed angel had been the one to ask naively for _more_, he had asked submissively to Yami to go _faster_, to _consume_ him, to _claim_ him, to _make_ him his, he had given himself to his Yami.

After all, Yami isn't the kind of person to neglect his hikari's wishes, right?

**_T_**rails

Those were the permanent marks Yuugi branded every time he and his handsome lover made love. If it was either, rough or gentle, the small hikari always ended up with a new small bruise along his hips; obviously marks where Yami's hands had been, tracing delicately his love's body before entering that forbidden place swiftly with force. They didn't bother the amethyst teen one bit though, for those marks were done with love and when they were lost in their own world.

Yep, they were part of a sign: Yami's property.

No one disagrees though, no?

* * *

**(A/N): **Well, what do you think of these?? I may not have done okay with this drabbles but at least I **am **trying. Hope you like this ones guys, the may not be the best and perhaps they're dull but I tried to do my best.

Thank you for reading and for reviewing, I really appreciate it guys!! /// You're so nice! See you on Friday and have a nice week!! Best of wishes!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I declare that I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! You do know who it rightfuly belongs to.

**Wingfy: **Geeta! What a week :sighs:, I thought I wouldn't be able to update my fic today T^T fortunately, it didn't happen and I'm here just as I promised! I hope you enjoy reading! These ones were written based in one of my best friend's wishes -cough- Riku -cough- and to all those who've followed this story so far, I thank you all for the greatest support you are!

Thank you!!

* * *

**_U_**ke

One day, whilst browsing through the internet, the sweet angel known as Yuugi happened to read an article entitled 'Semes and their Ukes', where he came to know that ukes are the passive ones that receive whatever their semes have to give in intimacy. He also read that ukes are also naturally shy, shorter than their semes with a cheerful demeanour and a nice, innocent behaviour. However, his astonishing hues widened in shock when he red that _ukes don't get any taller after making love for the first time_. Confused and shocked as he was after reading such an article, the little hikari ran straight towards his Yami's room, where the former pharaoh was enjoying a sweet treat all by himself. The beautiful amethyst teen pouted at not being invited to have some of the 'treat' but quickly shook that off as he started explaining his darker lover what he had just read.

"Receive huh? That's quite the word to write penetr-..." Here, before Yami could even have the time to end up his sentence, sweet Yuugi covered his mouth with both of his hands, blushing at the almost explicit word his love was going to say. "Yami, you don't-..." However, just as quickly as Yuugi had placed his hands over the former pharaoh's lips he was swiftly embraced in a tight grip. "I'll better show you the _true meaning_ of _receive_ then."

One thing led to another that night, leaving a breathless, flushed hikari wrapped in strong arms along with a warm body beside him; and still, there was something that still bugged the lithe teen. "Yami-kun..." Looking down at his lovely hikari in his arms, the pharaoh blinked amusedly after hearing the next. "Does this mean I'll stay this height?"

The only reply though was a subtle chuckle.

**_V_**ital

Have a little, innocent and cute hikari at his side made Yami feel complete and full of life in every sense of the word. He too could also feel the darkness within him vanish in a haze as soon as his precious aibou smiled at him, how the cold void in his heart filled in with something warm, with the blinding caring light his lithe one radiated. Including the many times they made love, his beautiful angel didn't hesitate one moment in give in entirely to his handsome lover, for the sweet angel loved his Yami to extents no one could be able to imagine.

Then those feelings; those feelings Yami felt when being with his love, when having him at his mercy, feelings of possessiveness, feelings of craving, of owning, of avid lust and intense want with the sole purpose of making the little angel tremble beneath his form, to make him say his name so many times. Indeed, to the former pharaoh, everything his lithe one gave him was just heavenly.

* * *

**(A/N): **Okay guys, what do you think?? I did my best at writing these ones and the idea of the 'U' one was born when I was watching one of JR episodes. The one where Misaki's niisan says he hasn't grow an inch since he last saw him =^.^= Dumb, I know, but hey, I really couldn't resist! :)

Okay guys, I really hope you like it and I'll see you on Thursday! Best of wishes and have a nice/fun/fluffy/ weekend!! See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You guys know who it belongs to! :)

**Wingfy: **Wooah!! I really hope you like these ones; it took me quite the time to come up with it and work out what I wanted to write; blame my inspiration for being temporarily blocked ^-^; Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading and thx a bunch for all the reviews I've received!! You guys mean the entire world to me!! You-are-so-GREAT!! ^=^

Enjoy reading!!

* * *

**_W_**icked

The former pharaoh hated to admit it, he was being tempted. Glancing at his vulnerable hikari on the bed looking so helpless with amethyst hues gleaming with innocence and hidden lust, tender silky lips slightly parted calling sweetly for his name and clothes hanging seductively at both sides of that petite body made the handsome Yami have naughty thoughts starring a gorgeous, submissive angel. How he longed to touch that tender skin with his nimble hands, how he longed to hear his little aibou say his name in pure ecstasy into his ear, over and over while nipping the lithe one's sensitive spots, and oh how he loved to hear his little one gasp and moan as he moved in and out of that quivering body, owning him and consuming his beautiful angel in such a way.

While the amethyst eyed teen kept on calling his Yami's name, the smirk on the abovementioned was getting wider and naughtier. Tonight, Yuugi will be playing the biggest role of his life, a _slave_ in love with the _wicked King_.

**_X_**mas

It was Christmas Eve and little Yuugi pondered what to give his love for that special day as he walked across the random stores lining up the streets. Yami wasn't a picky person, but he hadn't said anything to sweet Yuugi as of what he'd like for that night, leaving a certain hikari worrying about that 'huge' fact on his own. However, the small teen didn't have to worry too much about it for he had already decided what to give his pharaoh after being at one specific shop.

That night, the former pharaoh received the greatest present of all; something that can only be given once, something that can only be given with love, and sweet Yuugi didn't regret _'that'_ at all.

You do know what_ that_ is, right?

* * *

**(A/N): **Soo?? What do you think?? Liked it? Guys, next goes the final drabble! T^T Oh, my... Just one more and, over! Good bye to this category, _sayonara... _poor me. No, not really, I hope to have the courage to write some ideas I have concerning YamixYuugi so I wouldn't say it's over yet =^.^= Sorry for being a bother to you guys!!

See you on Friday and I hope you have a nice, fun and fluffy week!! Best wishes guys!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will! T^T

**Wingfy: **Tara!! Finally over!! I'd like to thank **AnimeAngelRiku, yugixyamiyaoilover, TIGGI1, , Zephyrius, Extreme pixy, Hikari Kame, Mysia Ri, HikariTenshiYamiTenshi, **for their awesome reviews!! I'm really glad you guys liked this fic!! You truly rock! Thanks so much for the big support and for always being constant reviewers!! I love you guys!! =^.^=

I hope you enjoy reading these last ones!!

* * *

**_Y_**ours

Waking up late at night, the former pharaoh looked dazedly around the room, blinking a couple of times to get rid of his drowsiness. Such action made the small bundle in his arms stir a little; crimson eyes immediately focusing on the breathtaking sleeping face of his hikari. Yami let himself be marvelled by the beauty of this teen; the lithe kid radiated innocence even when sleeping, so untainted and fragile; and even when they made love loads of times, the amethyst-eyed teen didn't seem to lose that innocence at all. Stroking lightly the teen's relaxed face, the pharaoh whispered tenderly; "Why did you choose me Yuugi?" kissing the aforesaid on his forehead once, then twice, "Why did you wait this long for me?" trailing his lips down to his soft ones. "Why?"

The reply though, was a soft one and barely above a whisper; "Because I've always been yours…" letting magnificent hues be seen behind lazy lids, sparkling with love and undeniable devotion for his love. "Only yours, Yami-kun…"

"Yuugi…" With that last, Yami kissed his lovely angel, sharing what love he had to give with his beautiful aibou forever and ever.

'_I'll love you till the end of time and even beyond that.'_

**_Z_**ygote

The lithe amethyst-eyed teen knitted his brows slightly downwards showing a little bit of frustration on his face whilst he did his homework. The pharaoh, on the other hand, as much as he enjoyed watching his little one made faces at his apparently nasty assignment, promptly asked. "What is it Yuugi?"

"Yami-kun…" The small boy started, "Wouldn't it be great if we males could give birth?" swinging his full body towards his lover's sitting position on the bed.

"What?" The pharaoh simply blinked confusedly.

"Yeah, I mean, it'd be great if you and I could have a kid on our own; you know…" At this specific part, the lithe hikari madly blushed. "A-after w-we…we made l-love…"

Aroused by his aibou's flushing face, Yami stood up from his place, "Why would you want a baby?" walking straight towards his lithe angel and encasing him in a sweet embrace. "When you have a bigger responsibility?" He finally finished, leaning closer and closer, gently nipping his Yuugi's ear.

"What's that?" The teen asked seductively and timidly, setting aflame Yami's' desires.

"Give your pharaoh his daily love-drug." The amethyst-eyed kid merely chuckled at this, letting his Yami do whatever he most desired with him. After all, Yuugi could always pretend to try and give it a shot, right?

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**(A/N): **T^T The end, poor me -pats herself- you must feel relieved to get rid of me, ne? Anyways, I'll try to update my next story in a few weeks time, so till then, see you guys! It was great to be here with you, you're lovely and you're so kind!!

Be seeing you soon!! Take care and have a nice week full of fun and love!! Bye, bye! :)


End file.
